


Three Peens in a Pod (and a Thief)

by golden_hestia



Series: Mark and Ethan are soft bois for each other [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Ethan is a needy boy, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hestia/pseuds/golden_hestia
Summary: "Oh Ethan, getting to love you everyday makes me the luckiest man in the world.”Ethan’s heart pounded loudly in his chest. Despite the lingering cold on his neck, the rest of his body was on fire. And of course he was the one to ruin the moment.“Same, gamer.”As soon as he said it, Ethan burst out laughing. Mark gave him a stunned look for a second before he threw his head back and cackled loudly. “That’s what you have to say to my declaration of love?”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Mark and Ethan are soft bois for each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909882
Comments: 26
Kudos: 371





	Three Peens in a Pod (and a Thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew I had to write a Mark version of my other fic. This was so self-indulgent lmao

Ethan glanced up from the sheet music he was trying to learn on his laptop, his fingers repeatedly strumming the same cord on his ukelele as he heard the sound of Mark’s footsteps thundering down the stairs. At the sudden sound, Chica and Spencer both perked up from where they were laying in the sun a few feet away. 

“You’re gonna be late, mister,” he said in a sing-song voice, still strumming gently. 

Mark spared him a mildly annoyed glance as he slid into the kitchen and started frantically looking through cupboards and drawers. 

“Have you seen my-“

“Already filled up in the fridge,” Ethan interrupted, an amused smile on his face, it wasn’t often that Mark was in such a frantic state. “You think after this long, you’d remember podcast day, babe.” 

He watched as Mark spun around and grabbed the fridge door. He yanked it open and Ethan heard him sigh in relief and watched the tension and stress melt off Mark’s shoulders as he pulled out the water bottle that Ethan had put in a few hours ago. 

Mark pointed a finger at him, as he rounded the counter and came towards Ethan, “it’s not my fault I forgot! You distracted me!” 

Ethan set his ukelele down as Mark hopped the step into the living room and stopped right in front of the couch. 

“How’s it  _ my fault?”  _ Ethan laughed, “you do it _ every week! _ ”

Mark huffed and leaned down, bracing his free hand on the back of the couch, at the same time Ethan tilted his head up. They shared a brief kiss and Ethan hummed as Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“If you weren’t singing earlier, I wouldn’t have been distracted listening and _being supportive_ ,” Mark explained in a dramatic, know-it-all tone. “So technically, _it is_ your fault that Bob had to text me. If I wasn’t so _enthralled_ with you I would’ve been perfectly on time!” 

Ethan rolled his eyes, “sure babe, whatever you say,” and reached his hand up to push back the strands of Mark’s hair that had fallen onto his face. As he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, he enjoyed the way that Mark almost seemed to purr as Ethan’s nails scratched his scalp. He let his fingers drag down the back of Mark’s neck and down towards his jawline. Ethan tried to keep a straight face as Mark squawked and scrunched his shoulder up, trapping Ethan’s hand. 

“Hey,” Mark whined with a pout on his face, ”let’s not do that,” a look of discomfort on his face as Ethan wiggled his trapped fingers against Mark’s jaw. Mark cautiously relaxed his shoulder just enough for Ethan to take his hand back and straightened up. He rubbed his own hand in the place where Ethan’s had just been. Mark rolled his shoulders back as his whole body shivered. 

He leveled Ethan with an unimpressed look, “I didn’t like that. You know I don’t like my neck being touched.” 

Ethan laughed and leaned forward to pat Mark’s belly, “you’re fine, you big baby.” 

The laughter got caught in Ethan’s throat as Mark didn’t start laughing with him. A cold shiver went down his spine as he realized Mark was being serious. He immediately went to stand up and apologize when Mark shot his arm out and an ice cold sensation was pressed against his neck. 

Ethan fell back into the couch with a yelp, his body locking up as Mark followed him, his freezing water bottle pressed firmly to Ethan’s neck. 

Ethan tried to squirm away from it, but Mark was an expert at keeping him contained. In a fluid motion, Mark straddled Ethan and seemingly effortlessly was able to keep Ethan’s flailing arms from removing the cold metal bottle. 

“What’s the matter, Eth?” Mark said obnoxiously. 

“Mark!” Ethan shouted, trying desperately to escape,  _ “Mark it's cold!”  _

Mark laughed as he used his bulk to his advantage to keep Ethan caged in,  _ “you’re fine, you big baby!”  _

After what felt like an eternity, the ice cold on his neck became a numb feeling and Ethan accepted his fate, lying tense and defeated under Mark, a whine escaping from deep in his throat as the condensation from the bottle dripped down his shirt. 

Mark removed his water bottle and Ethan’s whole body relaxed as the sudden temperature change caused pins and needles on his neck. 

“I didn’t like that,” Ethan mumbled, rubbing his hand on his neck to try and warm up the skin faster. 

Mark, still towering above him, placed his hands on his hips, “are we even now?”

“Yeah, we’re even now. You weren’t actually mad were you?” 

The corner of Mark’s lips twitched upwards, “course I’m not mad, you goof. There’s nothing to be mad about.” 

Ethan let out a sigh of relief, “ok good. Just trying to maintain healthy communication is all.” 

“Speaking of communication,” Mark looked down at his watch, “I’m really late for the podcast, Bob’s threatening to start without me.” 

“Can’t blame it on me now,  _ you had to get even _ .” 

Ethan knew that if Mark wasn’t already late enough he would’ve probably ended up in the same position again,  _ or worse _ . Instead what he got was an exaggerated glare and a grumbled, “why I oughta!” 

Ethan flashed him a dazzling smile, “aren’t you glad you love me, Mark?” 

All at once, the performance Mark was putting on dropped, and the look he gave Ethan could only be described as pure adoration. The love in Mark’s eyes was enough to make Ethan melt into a puddle, right on the couch. 

“Oh Ethan, getting to love you everyday makes me the luckiest man in the world.” 

Ethan’s heart pounded loudly in his chest. Despite the lingering cold on his neck, the rest of his body was on fire. And of course he was the one to ruin the moment. 

“Same, gamer.” 

As soon as he said it, Ethan burst out laughing. Mark gave him a stunned look for a second before he threw his head back and cackled loudly. “That’s what you have to say to my _declaration of love?”_

Ethan covered his face with both hands as he kept laughing, unable to believe that  _ he actually said that.  _

Mark shook his head and finally started towards the stairs. “I’m actually going to do the podcast now, and I’m absolutely telling Bob and Wade that you called me,  _ gamer!” _

Ethan peaked at Mark’s retreating figure through his fingers, as he finally started to calm down, “for real though, I hope you know how much I love you.” 

“Of course I do, idiot!” Mark shouted from the top of the stairs. 

Ethan let himself calm down fully before he looked over to where Chica and Spencer were looking at him, still in the same sunny spot as before. 

“Thanks for nothing, Spence, I got attacked and you just sat next to your sister and watched.” 

At the sound of his name, Spencer perked up and trotted over to the couch, sniffing curiously at Ethan’s forgotten ukulele that had fallen onto the floor. Ethan picked it up and placed it on the coffee table. He hummed the lyrics to the song he was trying to learn earlier as he pulled up Mark’s stream on the TV. As soon as he laid down, Spencer hopped up onto the couch and settled himself down on Ethan’s front, Chica quick to follow, trying to squeeze into the space between Ethan and the couch. 

“Oh hello, mister,” Ethan cooed, wrapping his arm around Spencer. “Let’s see what Papa Bear is doing, does that sound like fun, Spence?” 

Spencer pawed gently at his chest and Ethan started scratching at his back. He used his other arm to try and bundle Chica as close to him as he could, “I didn’t forget about you, Beeks, such a good girl.” 

Now weighed down by the dogs, Ethan turned his head to watch Mark argue with Bob over him being late. On screen, Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed, “it’s not my fault I was late.” 

“Yeah, ok, sure,” Bob retorted, “all I’m saying is that it's called  _ Three _ Peans in a Pod, and only  _ two  _ Peans were here on time. I texted you, not once, but  _ twice _ , asking you where you were!” 

Mark gave the camera an offended look, “Wade, what do you have to say about it?” 

Wade’s pixelated sigh only made Mark scrunch up his face further, “I just want to finish the gaming news, but we were so _ rudely interrupted _ , by Mr. Big Youtuber who showed up  _ late!”  _

Mark held his face in his hands and shook his head, “I can’t believe I would be betrayed like this. Wade we aren’t friends anymore.” 

“Oh no,” Wade said with no emotion, “what ever will I do without you, marker pliers.” 

Ethan laughed quietly, and let his eyes close. The steady weight of Spencer and Chica, a comforting presence as he relaxed further into the couch. 

-

“Ethan?” 

Ethan hummed, tilting his head towards the voice, feeling fingers run through his hair. The weight on his chest shifted and the hand left, making him groan. “Hey Spence, what’s your dad doing? Is he taking a nap?” 

The weight on his chest jumped off and the breath was knocked out of Ethan’s lungs for a brief second, fully waking him up. His eyes snapped open and he looked to his left, his vision still a little blurry. 

Mark was knelt down in front of the couch, Spencer held in his arms, Chica nowhere in sight. 

“Hey,” Mark said quietly, “did you have a good nap?” 

Ethan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up, “how long was I asleep?” 

Mark set Spencer down and glanced over at the TV, where his timer was counting down. “Not long, we’ve only been streaming for about two hours, I just came down to fill my water bottle back up. Didn’t realize the stream was boring enough to put you to sleep.” 

Ethan shook his head, still feeling the lingering effects of sleep. “I didn't mean to, I blame Beeks and Spence for putting me to sleep.” 

Mark gave him a fond smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of his head, before standing up and heading into the kitchen, “they’re good cuddle buddies, aren’t they?” 

Ethan beamed at the affection and moved to stand up, “not as good as you.” 

Mark pushed back his hair as he filled up his bottle, “oh I know I’m the best there is, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“Right, of course,” Ethan nodded his head as he started towards the kitchen, wanting to be closer to Mark,“I just figured that ego of yours would want a boost after Bob and Wade called you out for being late.” 

Mark closed the lid on his bottle and checked the timer on the TV to make sure he still had enough time, “I wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t my fault that I was late, it’s still clearly your fault.” 

Ethan hummed, not wanting to get into this argument again, as he walked up to Mark and wrapped his arms around his middle, his need for Mark’s attention suddenly at an all time high. Mark wrapped an arm around him and rubbed it up and down his back. Ethan let out a content sigh and balled his fists in the back of Mark’s hoodie. Enjoying the warmth that radiated off Mark like a furnace. 

“What’s the matter?” Mark questioned, a concerned look on his face at Ethan’s clinginess. 

“Nothing, just wanna hug is all,” Ethan mumbled into Mark’s shoulder. 

“Alright, if you say so, but I have to get back to the stream. Text me if you need anything ok?” 

Ethan clung onto Mark tighter, “or you could stay down here and we could cuddle.” 

Mark laughed softly, “as much as I would love to, Bob and Wade would never let me live it down if I was late,  _ again _ . But as soon as I’m done, it’s you and me for the rest of the day, ok?” 

Ethan nodded and reluctantly let go, pursing his lips for a quick kiss, “can I at least have a kiss?” 

Mark obliged, “of course, could never say no to that.” He gave him a quick kiss, followed by the one to kiss forehead and moved around Ethan to head back upstairs. 

“Love you!” Mark shouted as he climbed the stairs to his office. 

“Love you too!” Ethan shouted back, feeling deflated without Mark’s presence around. It was rare that he felt this need to be constantly receiving Mark’s affection, and  _ of course  _ it would happen the one time a week Mark had an obligation that couldn’t be pushed back a few minutes. 

Ethan sighed and looked around the kitchen for something to occupy himself with.  _ He could pick up the song he was learning earlier. He could record something for his channel. He could keep watching Mark. _ Ethan grimaced at the last idea, knowing it would make the growing itch for Mark worse. He decided the best way to shake the feeling was to take the dogs out. 

Ethan called for Spencer and Chica and heard both their collars jingling as he grabbed their leashes. He sent Mark a text letting him know he was stepping out with the dogs and slid his phone back into his pocket as he clipped Spencer’s leash to his harness, Chica already waiting eagerly at the door.

Ethan made sure that he took the dogs out on a long walk, trying to eat up as much time as possible. He hoped that by the time he got home, Mark would be done streaming and they could spend the rest of the day, wrapped up in each other. Chica and Spencer were eager to help Ethan with his mission. They were more than happy to walk around the neighbourhood. They spend a good amount of time at the dog park, playing with each other and playing fetch with Ethan. On the way home, Ethan made sure to take as long as possible, turning down side-streets to zigzag through the neighbourhood back to Mark’s house. 

-

He had managed to kill an hour and a half out with the dogs and hoped that Mark would be finished or close to finishing for the day. As soon as he opened the front door, he could faintly hear Mark’s voice echoing from the TV he had left on. He didn’t let himself get discouraged and instead focused on taking off the dogs’ harnesses and leashes, both of them trotting off to their beds for a nap, clearly worn out. 

Still needing something to keep himself busy, Ethan decided to make himself a snack after going on such a long walk. He was sure that Mark was starting to get hungry as well and started cutting up enough fruit and vegetables to satisfy the both of them. On the TV, Ethan listened as Bob and Wade argued, Mark half-heartedly pretending to moderate the fight. 

He hummed to himself, Mark’s plate in his hand as he went to the fridge to grab Mark a coke. As Ethan made his way upstairs and towards Mark’s office, he felt a nervous chill go down his spine. Him being in there while Mark was streaming as a rarity, the two of them determined to keep their work lives separate from their personal ones. It was also different here at Mark’s than it was at Ethan’s house. If Ethan was streaming, Mark was able to hang out off camera on the couch with Spencer. But Mark’s setup had the whole room on display for the camera, making it impossible for Ethan to hang around, unseen. Despite Ethan’s desire to maintain their boundaries, his need to be in Mark’s presence was overpowering and Mark surely wouldn’t mind Ethan bending their rules just this once. 

Ethan carefully turned the doorknob to Mark’s office, mindful not to drop the coke or the plate of food and pushed the door open with his foot. Ethan caught the tail end of Mark yelling in frustration, immediately, he was thankful for the amount of time and effort Mark had gone through to soundproof the space. 

His eyes flickered first to the camera, Mark’s abandoned hoodie on the back of his chair and then to Mark’s screen, a big, colourful ‘Eliminated,’ showing the reason for Mark’s shout:  _ Fall Guys. _ He made it a few steps towards Mark, before the man in question must have seen him when he looked at his camera feed. Mark spun around in his chair, a surprised look on his face as he pushed his headphones off, leaving them hanging around his neck. 

“H-hey, what’re you doing here?” 

The itch Ethan had been feeling immediately dulled as he approached Mark’s desk and set the plate of food down, “thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something to snack on.” 

Mark, still clearly taken back by Ethan coming in while he was streaming, stammered for a second before he managed to collect himself, “thanks, Eth, you didn’t have to do that.” 

Ethan gave him a soft smile, “I know, but I wanted to. There’s some fruit, vegetables and cheese and crackers. I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for.” 

Mark leaned forward in his chair to check out the plate and Ethan used that as an opportunity to reach around and grab Mark’s hoodie, hiding it behind his back. “Oh,” Ethan set the forgotten can of coke on Mark’s desk, “I also brought you a drink.” 

Ethan watched as Mark got flustered at the kind gesture and the amount of love and adoration in his eyes made Ethan weak in the knees, “what did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

The wonder and awe in Mark’s voice set Ethan on fire as he couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face any longer, he debated putting on an act for the camera but the genuine emotion on Mark’s face made him think against it. He reached his hand out to grab Mark’s, under his desk and out of sight from the camera, “consider this my apology for earlier,” Ethan’s mouth twitched into a grin, “gamer.” 

Mark dropped his hand and pushed himself away, “not this again.” 

Mark was quick to put his headphones back on, “Bob, Wade, did you hear Ethan’s admission of guilt? He was the reason that I was late. And he called me,  _ gamer twice  _ today!” 

Ethan huffed out a laugh and adjusted his grip on Mark’s hoodie, checking the camera feed to make sure that Mark couldn’t see it. “We are not having this argument on stream.” 

Ethan put his hand on Mark’s shoulder and started walking backwards towards the door, “I’m gonna head back downstairs, tell Bob and Wade I say hi!” 

Mark nodded and grabbed a cracker, “thank you again for the food, Eth.” 

Ethan gave him a beaming smile and carefully slipped out the door, “no problem, babe, I’ll see you when you’re done.” 

Ethan shut the door behind him and held Mark’s hoodie to his chest like a prize. He knew Mark would notice eventually, but since he never looked at chat, who were probably going wild, it would take him a little bit. He pulled the hoodie over his head, satisfaction filling his chest as he deeply breathed in Mark’s smell. 

Ethan made his way back downstairs, the itch to be near Mark subdued by wearing his hoodie. He went back into the kitchen to grab his own plate of food and settled back down on the couch, munching on an apple slice. He pulled up the hood and watched Mark try and motivate Wade into getting a win while pointing a snap pea at the camera. 

It took Mark another half hour to realize his hoodie was gone. Ethan was almost done with his snack when Mark turned in his chair to grab his hoodie, doing a double-take when there was nothing there. Ethan snuggled deeper into the hoodie, a satisfied smile on his face at Mark’s look of confusion. He watched Mark look under his desk and back towards the couches in his office before he realized what had happened. 

Ethan’s cheeks were starting to hurt from trying not to laugh as Mark looked straight into the camera, Ethan knowing that look was for him. 

“Bob. Wade. Shut up.” Mark had added an echo effect to his voice and kept talking over the others until they were quiet. 

“What is it now, Mark?” Wade asked, clearly confused. 

“Wade, something terrible has happened… I’ve been robbed.” Ethan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Mark’s serious tone. 

“Dude what are you talking about?” 

“Something’s been stolen from right out beneath my nose. But I think I know who the culprit is.” 

“I can’t tell if this is a joke or not,” Bob said, “what’d they take?” 

“They took something incredibly valuable,” Mark paused for effect, “this person, this  _ criminal, _ stole my Cloak Brand hoodie.” Both Bob and Wade groaned and Mark immediately shushed them. 

“I need to bring this thief to justice, whoever you are, and I know you’re watching this; I will not rest until I get back what is mine.” Mark changed his screen to zoom in on his face. “When I find you, I will have to steal your kneecaps, so you cannot violate another human being like you have done to me.” 

Ethan couldn’t help himself any longer, he burst out laughing and Bob and Wade telling him to shut up only made him laugh harder. 

“Mark do you have any idea who this criminal is?” Wade asked in a bored tone, knowing Mark wouldn't drop the bit for at least a few more minutes. 

“Oh I do, Wade, I do,” Mark adjusted his mic so it was closer to his face, “this criminal, is about 5”7, maybe 5”8 on a good day. They communicate through a series of yells, squawks and other assorted noises-” 

“I hear this criminal has blue eyes,” Bob interrupted, clearly accepting that this was the direction the stream was heading for the next little while. 

“Hazel, actually,” Mark said automatically, before quickly correcting himself, “ _ allegedly _ , this criminal  _ allegedly  _ has hazel eyes.” 

“Chat wants to know if the criminal can do a backflip.” 

Mark dramatically gasped, “They can! The criminal  _ can  _ do a backflip! How does chat know about my intel?!” 

Bob sighed, “Gee Mark, I don’t know, they must be great detectives.” 

“Better than you, Bob. They knew what colour the criminal’s eyes were.” 

“My bad, I don’t spend all day looking into them like you do.” 

Mark recoiled in faux shock, “ _ Bob!  _ What are you saying?!” 

“Mark,” Wade interrupted, he took a nervous breath, finally committed to the bit, “I think I know who the criminal is.” 

“Well don’t leave me hanging! Who is it?” Mark shouted, slamming his hand down on his desk. 

“Mark… I’m sorry, but the criminal’s Ethan,” Wade sobbed.

“No!  _ My Ethan?  _ It can’t be!” Mark wailed, his head in his hands. 

“It’s true Mark! Chat told me they saw him steal it when he came up earlier!” 

Mark sniffed and wiped a fake tear from his eye, “thank you for telling me, Wade. Bob, you were no help at all.” Ethan watched, his face sore from the combination of laughter and the fond smile he couldn’t wipe off his face, as Mark said he needed to leave. 

“Something’s come up,” he said in a monotone voice, turning his head towards his office door, “something that I need to take care of, immediately.” Mark quickly said goodbye to Bob and Wade and ended the stream. 

Ethan barely had any time to prepare himself before Mark was rushing down the stairs. As soon as Mark saw him, he pointed his finger, “Thief! I caught you red handed!” 

Ethan laughed as Mark charged at him with a yell, “Gimme your kneecaps!” 

“Not my kneecaps!” Ethan shouted as Mark jumped on him, his full weight making Ethan groan as he tried to wiggle away. 

Mark held him in place and Ethan giggled as strands of Mark’s hair tickled his face. 

“You know,” Mark mumbled, their noses less than an inch apart, “if you wanted my hoodie, all you had to do was ask.” 

Ethan smiled from ear-to-ear, “where’s the fun in that?” Before he pulled Mark down for a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
